Of Marriage and Lost Love
by princessblaine
Summary: A Prompt From Tumblr- Kurt's getting married to another man, and Blaine's invited- He drinks away his pain before the wedding.


Blaine still couldn't believe he was in New York for a wedding. And not just any wedding, Kurt's wedding. To make it worse, Kurt wasn't marrying Blaine. He was marrying some big shot lawyer named Carter Phillips. Kurt Hummel-Phillips? Blaine scoffed inwardly, that had no ring to it at all.

It had been 5 years since Kurt and Blaine had broken up. Okay, Kurt left him because Blaine wouldn't take the jump and propose. The next day, Kurt had packed up everything and left for New York City. After being together for 6 years, he had given up on Blaine ever wanting to marry him, and just left. Blaine had come home to an almost empty apartment, Kurt's house keys on the table, and a letter stating why he had left.

Blaine looked out the window of his hotel room, the sun was starting to set and the wedding was tomorrow. There was a knock at his door, and he instantly became confused. He hadn't ordered any room service.

He walked over to the door and unbolted the chain. Blaine opened the door slowly, and stopped about half-way when he saw who was standing there.

"Kurt." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Kurt studied the man in front of him for a moment before responding. "Yes, and you are Blaine. Are you going to invite me in or just leave me out here?"

Blaine took a step back from the door to allow Kurt inside, closing it softly behind him. "What are you doing here, Kurt?" He asked curiously.

Kurt looked down at the carpet before back up to Blaine. "It's been 2 years since we've seen each other, Blaine. I kind of wanted to see you before the wedding. However, if you don't want to see me, I can le-." He had made to turn away but Blaine had grabbed his arm.

"No. Stay. It's been a long time." Blaine spoke softly. "It was just a shock seeing you is all."

Kurt moved over to the couch, sitting down and looking at Blaine. Before he could speak, his phone began to go off, and he looked at Blaine apologetically before answering.

"Hi Carter. Yes I'm just on my way to Mercedes' for the night. I know, I can't wait either. I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Blaine stood listening to the conversation, jealousy and anger boiling inside of him. He had no right to be jealous, Carter had the balls to do what Blaine never could. He inhaled sharply at the end of the conversation and Kurt eyed him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine winced, his insides screaming. _No I'm actually not okay. Even after 5 years I'm still crazy in love with you. And the last thing I want to do is watch you marry another man._ "Yeah I'm fine. Just a long week."

Kurt grinned. "Yeah tell me about it. Getting everything finalized for the wedding has been insane. But you know, I'm happy with how it's all turned out. Tomorrow is going to be perfect."

Before Blaine even knew what he was doing, he was walking over to Kurt, pulling him up and pushing him against the wall in the living room.

There was silence between them, both men breathing heavily. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek, and felt Kurt move his face into it. "I have missed you, more than you can imagine." Blaine whispered in the taller boys ear.

Kurt bit his lip, sighing loudly before looking Blaine in the eyes. "Blaine, this isn't like the last time we saw each other. We were both single." He paused for a moment as Blaine's hand dropped. "I'm getting married tomorrow, Blaine. To Carter. I love Carter."

Blaine stepped away slowly, looking up at Kurt. "Do you love him more than you loved me?" He winced as the words left his mouth. How was it fair for him to ask that?

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together before sending a soft glare Blaine's way. "What kind of question is that? You can't ask me that, Blaine. It's not fair."

Blaine released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "No, you're right. Pretend I didn't." He went back over to the couch, but Kurt stayed standing.

"I have to go. I wasn't lying to Carter when I said I was on my way to Mercedes. This was just a detour. I just wanted to say hi, and thank you for coming." He nodded at Blaine, before making his way to the door and exiting silently.

The next day, Blaine found himself at a bar about 2 blocks from where the wedding was taking place. He'd had about 7 shots already, and the bartender was looking at him with sad eyes. "Everything okay, man?"

"Not really. The person I'm in love with is getting married today." Blaine replied, downing his 8th shot.

"Ah. The girl who got away. Must be tough."

Blaine looked up from his glass. "The guy actually. His name is Kurt."

The bartender nodded, pouring Blaine another shot. "You said it's at 4 right? You should get going, it's 3:45."

Blaine stood up and almost fell over. "Yeah. I.. think I'll call a cab." He answered, realizing how drunk he was. He knew better than to drink vodka, it went straight to his head.

Calling the cab was easy. Getting to the wedding, not so much. Traffic and red lights meant Blaine wasn't stumbling up the steps until 4:30. Somewhere between the bar and the chapel, his drunk mind had decided what he was about to do was a brilliant idea.

Blaine threw open the door, just in time for the minister to say 'If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard the commotion, and gasped under his breath when he saw Blaine stumbling up the aisle.

"Kurt! I'm sorry I'm l-ate. I got stuck in traffic but I got here just in time."

Carter was looking at Blaine like he wanted to kill him, and at this point Kurt wanted to let him.

Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hands, and the taller boy yanked them away. "Kurt please. I love you. I-I'm sorry I never had the balls to ask you to marry me. I had the ring for 3 years, Kurt. At the time all I could think about was how you deserved so much better than me, and how I couldn't give you everything. But I can now. Please, Kurt. Marry me."

The entire room was silent. Kurt was looking traumatized. He could smell the alcohol on Blaine and cringed slightly. "Blaine, I don't love you. I love Carter. I'm marrying him. You had your chance. And stumbling into my wedding, drunk as all hell, was not the way to ask for me back. I can't believe you just did this Blaine. I would say you ruined my day, but you haven't. Because once my dad escorts you out of here, I will marry Carter and be his husband. And you? You will be alone." Kurt finished and nodded to his father.

Blaine opened his mouth wordlessly as Burt dragged him out of the chapel and onto the steps outside. "Come on, let's get you back to your hotel."

The following morning, Blaine woke up with a resounding headache. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened the previous day, and he nearly had a heart attack in the process. _Oh dear god, what have I done?_

He scrambled out of bed, realizing he was still in his tux from yesterday. Groaning aloud, he searched for his phone. Once found, he turned it on and had one missed call and a new voicemail. He hit the talk button, typed in his password and listened intently.

"Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt. I-..I don't know what happened yesterday, but I'm beyond disappointed and disgusted with you. While I may be able to forget this ever happened, the 300 guests at my wedding will not. It'll be forever known as the wedding where the drunken ex stumbled in to get me back." There was a clanging in the background and a pause. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for this. I just know I don't want you contacting me anymore. It's been 5 years, Blaine. It's over. I'm happy now. Please, respect my wishes."

The second he hung up, he dialled Kurt's number. It wasn't in service. Blaine was confused, maybe he had temporarily disconnected it for the honeymoon.

He ran over to his laptop, pushing it open quickly. Blaine opened his email, typed out a quick message, and sent it to Kurt's address. Within 2 minutes, it bounced back.

Then it dawned on him. Kurt had literally erased himself from Blaine's life. He threw the laptop onto the table, bringing his knees up to his chest while his eyes pooled with tears.

_There you are, I've been looking for you forever. And now I've lost you forever._


End file.
